ironkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kryssa
'Kryssa '''is a warlock of the Legion of Everblight currently carrying the title of ''Conviction of Everblight. Once a loyal ryssovass of the Gwylan shard of Nyss, she was blighted by Vayl and joined the Legionnaires as a bodyguard of Prophet of Everblight. Due to her loyalty and skill as well as several events she would become the bearer of an athanc shard of the Dragon.Forces of Hordes: Legion of Everblight Command MK3 History Kryssa was born around 571 AR to Kryssor and Aeralyth of the Gwylan shard of the Aeryn tribe who were closely associated the Ryssovass. Kryssa trained in the art of heavily armored combat with the hope of following in the footsteps of her ancestors and soon joined the ryssovass at an extremely young age. She was known for her unrivaled discipline and devotion but what made her stand out was her sense of right and wrong. This trait once helped avoid a bloody battle with Human Bolotov barbarians who were entering into Nyss lands, it was Kryssa who observed that the humans were only searching for their young taken by a rival tribe. The incident resulted in her gaining the name Sylvyr, or “True Blade".No Quarter #71 However Kryssa would discover her true calling with the arrival of Everblight. After scouts sent during a storm didn't return Kryssa led the ryssovass to defend the village. The ryssovass were attacked by dragonspawn but Kryssa and the warriors fought back until Vayl appeared before them with even larger spawn. Vayl casted the spell that caused the blight within the Nyss as a result of drinking contaminated water to activate causing them to fall down only to rise again to strike at their allies. Kryssor was forzen to death by Vayl's spells and Kryssa fought on even as she was transforming and ordered the remaining pure Nyss to run. She later reappeared alongside Vayl commanding the blighted legions against her own tribe and former comrades. Kryssa exhibited the same unwavering devotion to Everblight as a blighted legionnaire serving as a personal guard to Thagrosh the Prophet as she had as a ryssovass. Long marches punctuated by one bloody clash after another in Everblight’s name brought a feeling of intense pride, and soon she discarded any lingering thoughts of the life she had left behind. She would serve the dragon in this capacity for years to come, content to be part of the vicious and ever-changing whole that was the Legion. She fought in the Castle of the Keys where she and her Legionnaires covered the retreat of Thagrosh after devouring Pyromalfic. She would also fought several battles in Rhul against the dwarves. Conviction of Everblight Soon Kryssa's found herself in the service of Talys, one of the dragon’s warlocks. Talys had been a talented sorceress under the tutelage of Vayl and had just recently been elevated by receiving a shard of Everblight’s athanc. However she was slain by the dragon Scaefang while passing through the wilds of Rhul during what would the Great Hunt, when all of Everblight’s kin organized against him. Feeling a powerful impulse to prevent its consumption, Kryssa hastened to Talys’ charred remains and recovered her athanc shard even as Scaefang was turning back to claim his prize. Kryssa thrust the shard into her own heart and rushed away, evading the dragon, all the while thinking only of preserving Everblight’s inextinguishable essence. Guided by the dragon’s will she made it safely back to his Legion. She knelt before Thagrosh and offered the stone to him, though it would kill her, so he could find someone worthy. But instead Everblight found her worthy to carry the heartstone and christened her the Conviction of Everblight. References Category:Hordes Category:Warlock Category:Legion of Everblight Category:Nyss